Kaoru Hitachin , Una Navidad muy Especial
by jorgecr72
Summary: Despues que su hermano Hikaru , que le dijo que pasaria la Navidad solo , Kaoru conocio a una joven muy especial y empezo a alejarse de su hermano y del resto del Host Club, esa amistad con la chica "Plebeya" se convirtio en Amor...¿Podra Kaoru ser feliz,sin su hermano? ...Lea y opinen Katiusca Retana es un personaje OC
1. Un encuentro especial

Capítulo 1: Noticia y encuentro.

La navidad ha llegado a Ouran y todos los host estaban emocionados, excepto uno.

Este fin de semana será navidad ¡Qué bien!-Exclamó Honey emocionado

-¿Qué harán para navidad sus familias?-Preguntó Haruhi.

-Nuestra familia se reunirá en casa para celebrar, será muy divertido ¿Cierto Takashi?-

-Sí-Respondió Morí inexpresivo como siempre.

-Mis padres tienen una fiesta y mis hermanos también, pasare navidad tranquilo en casa.-Dijo Kyouya suspirando.

-Yo voy a pasarla con mi linda hija en su casa-Dijo Tamaki feliz.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Enserio?-Pregunto Haruhi alterada, lo único que faltaba era celebrarlo con Tamaki.

-Sí, tú padre me invito-Haruhi suspiro, maldiciendo el día en el que su padre decidió invitar a Tamaki.

-¿Y ustedes que harán gemelos?-Preguntó Kyouya

-Bueno…-Hikaru estaba nervioso, pero debía decirle la verdad a su hermano-Yo me iré…con Papa y Mama a su empresa el día de navidad, así que…Kaoru-Dirigiéndose hacia su hermano-tendrás que pasar…navidad solo.-

\- ¿Que? – fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Kaoru

Todos se quedaron en shock, Kaoru no podía creerlo, pasara la navidad solo en la mansión, con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo, diciendo:-no Puede ser-

El resto solo decidieron callar y seguir en sus actividades.

_0_

En el patio, lleno de nieve, Kaoru lloraba bajo un árbol desconsoladamente, hasta qué, sintió que tenía algo al lado, movió la cabeza y vio un delantal de tela rosada, lo tomo entre sus manos y se encamino hacia el salón del club de cocina.

Kaoru estaba caminando por un pasillo desierto, cuando choco con alguien y cayó al piso.

Kaoru miro hacia abajo y vio a una joven de cabello castaño , una compañera de su clase , según averiguo su nombre era Katiuska Retana y como Haruno era una becada , que llego a esta escuela el semestre pasado, procedente del extranjero, Kaoru le dio la mano y ella la tomo, levantándose del piso.

\- Lo siento, ¿eh? ¿Hikaru Hitachi?- dijo la joven

-Katiuska-sepa, soy Kaoru no Hikaru-

-Lo siento, son muy parecidos, perdona ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no importa, este…encontré este delantal en el patio, creó que es tuyo.-Kaoru le dio el delantal a Katiusca.

-Sí, gracias, lo estuve buscando todo el día, gracias por encontrarlo.- le agradeció Katiusca

El joven noto que el chico habia llorado y preguntó:-¿Estabas llorando Kaoru?-

Kaoru casi se muere cuando escucho la pregunta, pero negó y dijo que todo estaba bien, Katiusca invito a Kaoru a comer algo en el club de cocina y este asintió.

Dentro del salón, del club de Cocina, habia 10 estufas y una serie de implementos de última generación, pero además habían una pequeña sala para que los miembros descansaran y tomar alguna bebida, Kaoru y Katiusca estaban sentados en un sillón de color carmesí, tomando té y comiendo galletas que ella habia preparado.

Todo estaba tranquilo y los problemas de Kaoru habían desaparecido de su mente, aun qué sea por un momento, él y Kati, porque le pidió a Kaoru que la llamara así, llevaban rato hablando de cosas triviales, pero Kati aún tenía una duda y decidió consultarla.

-¿Kaoru por qué estabas llorando?-Kaoru miro triste a Kati-Puedes decírmelo, con confianza.-

-Veras-Dijo Kaoru mirándolo a los ojos-mi hermano me acaba de decir que mis padres y él se irán a la empresa Hitachin y tendré que pasar navidad solo.

\- ¡como! – exclamo la muchacha.

\- La verdad a mí no me molesta que mis padres se vayan, pero Hikaru es mi gemelo, deberíamos pasar navidad juntos, además se supone que navidad es un día donde toda tu familia se reúne y sin embargo, voy a tener que pasarla solo. Esta será la peor navidad del mundo-

-Kaoru ven conmigo-Dijo Kati parándose y tomando de la mano a Kaoru.

Kati guio a Kaoru por la habitación hasta un armario, lo abrió y saco una pulsera de plata que tenía una estrella grabada, se lo puso en la mano derecha a Kaoru y dijo:-Esta pulsera te dará suerte, espero que con ella puedas pasar una navidad mejor, yo tengo una puesta en mi mano izquierda.-

-Gracias Kati-sepa-Agradeció el menor sonriendo.

-No es nada, además nadie debe pasar navidad solo, esa es una época para estar con quien te quiere y con quien quieres-

Continuara…


	2. La proposicion de Katiusca

Capítulo 2

 **Los gemelos separados, bienvenido al club de cocina**

-Kati - sempai ¿Qué hace el club de cocina?- pregunto Kaoru con curiosidad.

-Pues nos encargamos de hacer platillos y postres y hacer todo tipo de recetas, ¿Quieres intentar?-Kaoru asintió y paso toda la tarde con Kati aprendiendo a cocinar.

El resto de la semana se pasó rápida y en ello, Kaoru se distancio de su hermano a tal grado que ese mismo día después de llegar de la Academia, tomo sus cosas y se mudó a otra habitación y además dejo de ir al host club, sino que pasaba la tarde en el club de cocina con Kati, todos los host se estaban empezando a preocupar, pero sobretodo Hikaru, quien ahora, ni siquiera cruzaba mirada con su hermano, ni hablaba con él, antes iban juntos a la academia , pero después Kaoru pidió a sus padres que otra limosina para viajar, ahora no solo viajan por separado , si no que hasta pidió cambiarse de lugar más alejado de su hermano , junto a Kati.

Jueves 15…

Kati entro a la 3° Sala de música, lo cual, jamás hacia e intrigo a los host.

-Buenas tardes Katiusca-sempai, ¿Necesita algo?-Preguntó cortes Kyouya.

 **Katiusca** : -Vine a buscar a Kaoru-chan ¿Lo han visto?-

-¿Kaoru-chan? ¿Mi hermano?-Preguntó Hikaru extrañado.

Kati asintió – es que íbamos a preparar estofado de carne – dijo la joven y en eso llega a la sala de música Kaoru.

-Kati -sempai lo estuve buscando por todos lados-Dice Kaoru al lado de su sempai.

-Yo te estaba buscando a ti, te voy a enseñar a preparar estofado de carne-

-Mire lo que hice en mi clase de costura, un delantal azul-Kaoru le mostró a Kati la prenda.

-¡Qué lindo!-Exclamó Kati-Ese será tuyo... ¿verdad? , Kaoru-chan-El chico asintió.

Kaoru miro hacia donde estaban sus amigos y sin expresión alguna en su rostro dijo:

-Chicos, les aviso algo, renuncio al club anfitrión, de ahora en adelante estaré en el club de cocina, adiós- Él y Kati salieron del salón dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Ni bien llegaron al salón del club de cocina, entraron y ahí estaban todos los miembros, dándole la bienvenida a Kaoru. Él se puso muy feliz y paso el día de lo mejor hablando con todos de cosas diferentes a las que hablaba en el host club, cosas que en verdad le gustaban, Kaoru no sabía que tenía el don para cocinar.

Martes 20…

Kaoru iba caminando hacia la 3°Sala de música, para devolverle un libro a Kyouya, entra y todos lo miran, a él no le importo, camino hasta su sempai y le devolvió el libro agradeciéndole y diciéndole que había sido muy interesante. Estaba por irse, cuando su hermano lo llamo.

-Hikaru… ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto fríamente Kaoru.

-¿Por qué estás en el club de cocina? Creí que te gustaba estar en el host club-Pregunto Hikaru preocupado.

-Te equivocas-Dijo Kaoru serio- La única razón por la que yo estaba aquí, era porque a ti te gustaba, por eso yo aguantaba esas absurdas actividades de este club, sin ofender a todos los demás, en el club de cocina es diferente, me gusta estar allí, me siento cómodo y aprendí a cocinar y muchas cosas interesantes, cosas increíbles que me gustan de verdad y no me aburren como lo hacían las actividades de este host club.-

-¿Qué paso con el Kaoru divertido y sin preocupaciones? ¿Qué paso con él, que siempre estaba a mi lado?- dijo Hikaru extrañado.

 **Kaoru** : -Fue traicionado por su hermano, pero gracias a ello encontró amigos verdaderos y un club que si le gusta-

 **Hikaru:** -¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo te traicione?-

Kaoru: -Cuando…cuando recién ahora me dijiste que pasaría navidad solo, me enfrente a papa y me dijo que te habia dicho eso hace un mes y recién ahora me lo cuentas, pudiste haberte negado y hubiéramos pasado navidad juntos igual que siempre, pero no, aceptaste lo que papa te ofreció y me traicionaste, me prometiste que pasaríamos navidad juntos siempre ¿Qué paso con eso? ¿Dime que paso con esa promesa? Yo al menos si la cumplí.-

 **Hikaru:** -Te equivocas, Kaoru, yo jamás te prometí eso y acepte porque no tuve de otra-Kaoru sintió una puntada en el pecho, sabía perfectamente de que era mentira , las palabras de su hermano lo herían.

-Mientes con tus asquerosos dientes, es una mentira-Exclamó Kaoru enojado-Papa me lo dijo, solo te ofreció si querías ir, pero podías negarte si querías, sin embargo no lo hiciste y mama nos filmó, puedo mostrarte el video si quieres, todavía puedo creer que mi hermano me haya mentido y aun lo siga haciendo.-

 **Hikaru:** -Aun así deberías poder entender que yo si quiero ir-

 **Kaoru:** -¿Y acaso yo no puedo ir también? ¿Por qué debo yo pasar navidad solo?-

-…-Hikaru se quedó mudo ¿Qué podría decirle ahora?

 **Kaoru:** -¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Ves? No tienes escusa, no querías que fuera contigo ¿verdad? -

 **Hikaru:** -Es una empresa, los niños no deben ir ahí-

 **Kaoru:** -¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? … somos gemelos, tenemos la misma edad, no importa quien haya nacido antes, eres de mi misma edad y si me llamas niño, pues tú también lo eres porque somos iguales.

 **Hikaru:** -Estoy harto de ti ¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones? Esto no es de tu incumbencia.-

 **Kaoru:** -¿Sí no es de mi incumbencia entonces de quién es? Soy tu hermano y tengo derecho a saber por qué y a donde te vas, igual que tengo el derecho de saber por qué quieres ir y dejarme solo.-

En ese momento entra a la 3° Sala de música Kati y dos miembros del club de Cocina, se acercan a Kaoru y le preguntan qué pasa, él solo les dice que está discutiendo con su hermano.

 **Hikaru:** -Tú no tienes derecho de nada y no importa quién seas, lo que yo elijo solo me incumbe a mí.-

 **Kaoru:** -Entonces que yo esté en el club de cocina, solo me incumbe a mí y no te quiero escuchar protestas, ni decirme una palabra sobre el tema-

Todos escuchaban atentamente la discusión sin pensar que esta terminaría muy mal.

-Por eso no quiero que tú vayas a la empresa, por tu maldito carácter, esa era la razón por la que no quiero que vayas conmigo, vas a estar solo para siempre por ese carácter.-

Kaoru se sorprendió por las palabras hirientes de su hermano y agacho la cabeza dolida.

Los dos miembros del club de cocina se pusieron delante de Kaoru y empezaron a discutir contra Hikaru y Tamaki que se metió, Kaoru se enojó por su intervención y a él también le tenía su cuentecita pendiente, le iba a dar por donde más le dolía.

Detrás Kaoru era abrazado por Kati que le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que era una mentira y no debía prestarle atención a lo que decía su hermano.

Kaoru tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero ninguna caía, se deshizo del abrazo de su sempai y mirándolo fijamente dijo:

-Me rompió el corazón- Kati se quedó sorprendida mirándolo, iba a decirle algo, pero Kaoru empezó a caminar hacia adelante, se puso frente a su hermano y le pego una bofetada.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero sobre todo Hikaru quien jamás pensó que su hermano le levantaría la mano.

Hikaru miro a su hermano, quien tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Vos no sus mi hermano-Dijo Kaoru tristemente -te odio –

Y luego se devolvió hacia Kyouya, sacando de su saco un papel y se lo dio al joven Ootami – aquí está un cheque por 5 millones de yenes (Se volvió hacia Haruhi), Haruhi - Sempai, quería darte un regalo, a partir de este momento eres libre, tu deuda esta cancelada, así podrás estudiar con tranquilidad, que feliz navidad para ti.-

Kaoru pego media vuelta y salió de la habitación con los miembros del club de Cocina detrás, sin decir una palabra.

Haruhi no podía creerlo, su deuda por fin estaba cancelada – eso quiere decir que puedo estudiar con tranquilidad y no volver al club – pensó la joven Fijioka.

Cuando llegaron a su salón entraron, Kaoru dio unos pasos hacia adelante y cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando como si no hubiera mañana, Kati pidió que los dejaran solo y fue abrazar a Kaoru diciéndole que llorara cuanto quisiera, que se desahogara. Vario rato después, termino el llanto, ambos chicos estaban sentados en un sillón, en ese momento a Kati se le ocurrió una idea:-¿Kaoru-chan te gustaría viajar a Costa Rica y pasar la navidad a mí casa?... Mis padres harán una fiesta y me gustaría que fueras.-

-Me encantaría Kati - sempai-

Continuara…


	3. Un Baile especial y Epilogo

Capítulo 3:

Un baile mágico

Sábado 24, en la casa Hitachin, 8:30 am…

-Adiós Kaoru-Se despedía la señora Hitachin-¿Seguro vas a estar bien solo?-

-Sí madre, además yo también viajare, me voy a Costa Rica a pasar la Navidad en casa de los Retana-

-Entonces estaré más tranquilo-Decía el señor Hitachin-Nos vemos hijo, deje una fuerte cantidad de dinero en tu tarjeta, cuídate-

-Adiós padre, ojala tengan un buen viaje-

-Cuídate Kaoru- Decía Hikaru, a lo que su hermano solo lo ignoro.

Los señores Hitachin y Hikaru se fueron dejando a Kaoru solo, 15 minutos después, Kaoru estaba en el aeropuerto, se las arregló para que cambiaran el tiquete de Kati de Clase turista a Primera Clase, para ir juntos en los mismos asientos.

Después de 4 horas de viaje llegaron al aeropuerto Juan Santamaría, ahí los padres de Kati los estaba esperando, cuando llegaron a casa de Katiusca en San Joaquín de Flores, Kaoru se sorprendió, la familia de Kati vivía en una casa antigua pero muy bien conservada, según Kati, esa casa fue una herencia que los abuelos de Kati le dejaron al morir, tenía 8 habitaciones y tenía un gran patio y Kaoru, apenas pudo cambiarse, debido a que la fiesta estaba punto de empezar

Ya entrada la noche, comieron y hablaron, Kati lo invito a bailar y Kaoru aceptó; en medio de la pista ellos bailaban tranquilamente, Kaoru no se sentía nervioso, al contrario había algo mágico en ese baile, algo que nunca pensó sentir, al terminar el baile fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo, creando hermosas figuras.

-Kaoru-Llamo Kati tomándolo de las manos y mirándolos a los ojos-Te quiero decir que…me gustas-

-Tú también me gustas Katiusca Retana-Confeso Kaoru antes de acercarse y besar a Kati.

Después del beso, ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron, subieron al cuarto de Kati y comenzaron a besarse hasta llegar a la cama, Kati empezó a desnudar a Kaoru y este le hacía lo mismo, luego Kati comenzó a besar y mordisquear algunas partes del cuerpo de Kaoru, empezando por el cuello a los pezones y luego el abdomen, bajo hasta su miembro y jugueteo con él un rato, haciendo que Kaoru gimiera bastante, una vez que se vino, Kaoru tiro a Kati hacia atrás e hizo lo mismo, después Kaoru puso a Kati en cuatro patas y empezó a meter un dedo, luego dos y tres haciendo círculos.

-¡Mételo Ya!-Dijo Kati ya exasperada.

-Tus deseos son ordenes-Kaoru metió su miembro, haciendo que Kati diera un grito, pero después de unos minutos, volvió a seguir gimiendo, un rato después Kaoru se vino dentro de Kati, ambos se recostaron en la cama y tapándose Kaoru dijo:

-Esta es una navidad inolvidable, gracias amor-

-Gracias a ti, mi príncipe- Kati beso a Kaoru y luego ambos se durmieron.

Después al día siguiente Kaoru, hablo con los padres de Kati, pidiendo su mano en matrimonio, los padres estaban felices por la noticia y anunciaron su compromiso al resto de la Familia en la cena de año nuevo.

Después de eso, pasaron algunos días, Kaoru conoció más este hermoso país y decidió que cuando se casara con Kati, se vendría a vivir a Costa Rica.

Por desgracia la vacaciones de fin y principio de año casi terminan, y Kaoru y la ahora su prometida, estaban en un vuelo de regreso a Japón.

Un par de días pasaron y los padres de Kaoru regresaron, para entonces Kaoru y Kati los estaban esperando.

Ni bien llegaron Kaoru les contó la noticia que se habían comprometido en Matrimonio y que se casarían, apenas se graduaran, logrando poner felices a sus padres e histérico a su hermano que grito:

-¡NO!- y el pobre Hikaru terminó desmayando.

 **3 años después…**

Kaoru le pidió matrimonio a Katiusca y esta obviamente aceptó, su hermano Hikaru trato a toda costa de impedirlo, pero no logro nada, el amor que Kaoru le tenía a esa "Plebeya Intrusa "como Hikaru le decía , era más fuerte que el lazo con su hermano.

De esta manera Kaoru al casarse, la mitad de la Fortuna de los Hitachin le quedo a él y la otra mitad quedó para su hermano.

Ellos decidieron irse a vivir a Costa Rica, compraron una casa cerca de la casa de los padres de Kati y abrieron un restaurante.

Un año después, Katiusca quedo embarazada y tuvo un par de gemelos, Keylor y Kenneth, que tenían los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre, Kaoru estaba feliz, ambos tenían lo mejor de cada uno, ahora tenía su propia familia.

Ah….y si preguntan por Haruhi, después de que Kaoru, le pago su deuda del Host Club, nunca más volvió después de ese día, pero Tamaki, se la pasaba acosándola y pidiéndole que regresara al Club, que ahora ya no tenía tanta popularidad como antes, ya que las chicas se enteraron (Gracias a Kaoru) que Haruhi era en realidad una chica.

Haruhi , ya harta de esa situación con el líder del Host Club ,al final del semestre, le pidió al director discretamente el traslado de su beca al prestigioso Colegio Kansai en Osaka , en esa ciudad vivía una hermana de su madre , la cual acogió con gusto, hasta su padre consiguió un empleo en un bar 2 días después de su llegada a Osaka, Tamaki fue al departamento de Haruhi y al saber que ella se fue de Tokio , eso lo deprimió mas, ni siguiera Kyouya pudo averiguar donde se fue , debido la actitud de Tamaki , cambio drásticamente, antes actuaba como todo un galán , pero ahora trataba a las chicas con frialdad, a causa de eso en cuestión de tiempo las chicas dejaron de ir al club, en menos de 2 meses el Host Club fue disuelto definitivamente , separando a cada uno de los chicos, Honey y Mori decidieron ingresar al club de Karate y Kendo de lleno, Hikaru se dedicó a la empresa de sus padres y a lamerse la heridas por la brecha que por su acción tenía él y su hermano, Kyouya se dedicó a seguir estudiando , por desgracia el cierre del Club afecto su amistad con Tamaki , que al final decidió regresar a Francia y reunirse con su madre, a pesar de la insistencia de su padre, Haruhi después de que se graduó , entro a la Universidad de Kyushu , para seguir estudiando y ser abogada como lo fue su madre.

Fin


End file.
